Rose Granger-Weasley (Witchy Woman)
Rose Nymphadora Granger-Weasley '''was born December 22, 2005 to Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger in the Burrow. Her younger brother was Hugo Granger-Weasley. She grew up close by the Burrow and was close with her first cousin, Albus Potter. She attended Hogwarts from 2017-2021, and was Sorted into Gryffindor House. She was a star pupil and achieved in all her classes. In 2019 she became a Quidditch Chaser for the Gryffindor House team. Biography Childhood Early life Granger-Weasley was born at home in the Burrow after Hermione Granger realized her water had broke and it was too unsafe to Apparate to St. Mungo's. She was raised in a flat in London, and often saw the Potters the most throughout her childhood. She got along best with Albus Potter, who was her age. She was also trained to have good manners and think about her behavior and composure because she was the daughter of such famous Wizarding War heroes. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry First Year (2017-2018) Granger-Weasley received her Hogwarts letter on December 22, 2016, and accepted. She boarded the Hogwarts Express on September 1, 2017, and met Scorpius Malfoy. Malfoy was immediately infatuated with her, but afraid of the consequences of being associated with the possible son of the Dark Lord, she rejected his friendship and estranged herself from her cousin. She was Sorted into Gryffindor House, along with Yann Fredericks, Polly Chapman, and Paige Rowle. She began excelling in her classes and had natural aptitude with a broom. Second Year (2018-2019) Granger-Weasley continued to shun her cousins. She rose in popularity. Third Year (2019-2020) Granger-Weasley was accepted as the new Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Fourth Year (2020-2021) Granger-Weasley was urged by her mother to initiate contact with Albus again, and did genuinely want to, although she was still afraid of the consequences for associating with him. When her cousin and Scorpius disappeared, Granger-Weasley felt guilty. When they returned, she continued to reject Scorpius's advances, such as hugging her and asking her out. She did give him a kiss on the cheek and call him by his preferred nickname. This, however, would have several negative consequences for Granger-Weasley. She was caught by Yann Fredericks. Fredericks was devastated that Granger-Weasley preferred Malfoy over him and vowed to ruin her life. She was injured at Quidditch practice that night, and later the next day he spread the rumor that she was a Death Eater because she kissed Scorpius. Personality and Traits Physical Traits Granger-Weasley was a fairly pretty girl with fair freckled skin, blue eyes, and red curly hair. She resembled her mother in her youth greatly, to the point that Scorpius Malfoy thought a young Hermione Granger was Rose Granger-Weasley. She dressed very practically and modestly. She spoke in a British accent and in lower tones. According to Scorpius Malfoy, she smelled like "really nice bread." Personality Granger-Weasley was a fierce, bold individual, although she was not as brave or as confident as she liked to project. She was an intelligent, witty, and curious young woman who enjoyed learning and studying like her mother did. She was also very ambitious and a bit of a glory-seeker. She was very responsible and always obeyed her mother. She was overly cautious, and cared too much about what others thought of her. She was also very uptight and stubborn. She was devastated to be thought of as a Death Eater and worried what it meant for her future. Posessions * '''Wand- purchased from Ollivander's son in 2017, this wand is made of laurel and dragon heartstring and is thirteen and three-quarters of an inch long and unyielding. * 'Nimbus 2050- '''the latest model of the broomstick for her exploits in the air. Skills and Abilities * '''Charms- '''Like her mother, Granger-Weasley was rather good at Charms from a young age. * '''Transfiguration- '''Granger-Weasley was the top student in this area, thought to be the next McGonagall. * '''Potions- '''Alrhough a bit by the book, Granger-Weasley showed aptitude in this subject as well. * '''History of Magic- '''Granger-Weasley did well in this subject and inherited her mother's ability to not fall asleep during Binns' lectures. * '''Herbology- '''Granger-Weasley was fair at taking care of plants. * '''Arithomancy- '''Granger-Weasley enjoyed this subject throughly, like her mother. * '''Defense Against the Dark Arts- '''Garnger-Weasley shined in this area as well. * '''Flying- '''Like her father, Granger-Weasley was a natural at flying. Relationships Family Parents Granger-Weasley was closer to her mother than her father, as evidenced in who she took after the most. She respected her father's opinion thoroughly. She liked to use the family names to open doors for herself. Granger-Weasley also did enjoy her father's pranks, although he had to be particularly good to impres her. Granger-Weasley adored her Ravenclaw brother greatly and always encouraged and coddled him. She was very protective of her brother. Granger-Weasley was less liked than her brother by the Grangers because Granger-Weasley was more at home with the magical world. They sometimes spent Christmases together, and the Grangers would often send books and literature-themed items because they knew that Granger-Weasley had inherited that from her mother. Granger-Weasley was much closer with her paternal grandfather, Arthur Weasley. She liked his curiosity and he liked hers as well. Molly Weasley liked that she was an overachiever, something she prized having in the family. Granger-Weasley was close with Albus Potter, Lily Potter, James Potter. and Dominique Weasley. The rest of her cousins she was on good relations with although they did not feel they got along well enough to talk more often. Several of her cousins were particularly wild, something that did not mix well with Granger-Weasley's serious personality. Her favorite aunt was Ginevra Weasley, and her favorite uncle was Percy Weasley. Friendships Albus Potter Potter and Granger-Weasley were close as kids, only to be pulled apart by houses and societal expectations. Granger-Weasley missed him severely and wanted to be friends again by 2020 and wished that she hadn't abandoned him when he befriended Scorpius Malfoy. They are beginning to repair their relationship. Polly Chapman Chapman latched onto Granger-Weasley almost immediately, and helped her rise to popularity. There was always an uncomfortableness about them in that they had because Granger-Weasley despised Chapman's cruelty but was always afraid of it turning on her, and Chapman secretly despised how uptight Granger-Weasley was and wanted to see the downfall of such a perfect girl. She regreted it when Granger-Weasley did fall. Paige Rowle Rowle and Granger-Weasley were secretly friends. Granger-Weasley was always nice to her despite the girl's shady background, although she hid this friendship from Chapman. Rowle was so desperate to have friends, she accepted this stipulation. When Granger-Weasley was injured because of Yann Fredericks at Quidditch practice, she healed Granger-Weasley. Love Interests Scorpius Malfoy Malfoy had an infatuation with Granger-Weasley ever since the day they first met. Granger-Weasley rejected him for fear that he was the Dark Lord's son and the consequences of associating with him. He never tired of chasing her, and she secretly liked him back, and regretted not being brave enough to like him back. She came to realize she was afraid of falling in love with him, even though she did return his feelings for her. She finally worked up the courage to be kind to him on November 1, 2020, and ended up kissing him on the cheek. That was when she realized she was afraid of falling in love. Despite being found out by Fredericks, Granger-Weasley decided to continue pursuing Malfoy because of the way he made her feel. She eventually learned that Malfoy was not the Dark Lord's son as she had always thought. She also apologized for how she treated him the first four years of their school life. Yann Fredericks Fredericks was a boy in Granger-Weasley's Year who shared her aptitude for Flying and became a Beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team in 2019. He had a crush on Granger-Weasley. When he discovered that Granger-Weasley only had feelings for Scorpius Malfoy, he vowed revenge and began plotting to ruin Granger-Weasley's life. Fredericks found he enjoyed hurting her emotionally and physically. Trivia * Rose Granger-Weasley is played by Shailene Woodley in Witchy Woman. Appearances *Witchy Woman'' Category:Females Category:British individuals Category:Gryffindors Category:Wizards Category:Quidditch players Category:Chasers Category:Weasley family Category:Granger family Category:Prewett family Category:Half-bloods